merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Locking/Unlocking Spells
These spells are elementary types of enchantments used to open or lock doors, locks, grates, caskets, cabinets and many others. Casting a spell of this kind may be more demanding of the sorcerer when another magic user has put a spell on the object that counteracts the warlock's or witch's effort. The know locking or unlocking spells have been used in these occasions: *'Aliese', used by Merlin to open Valiant's door (Valiant). *'Onstyrian, abregdan', used by Merlin to enchant a door and make it move in the Lower Town. He did this to distract and to knock out a guard (The Mark of Nimueh). *'Aliese duru rýne', used by Nimueh to open Bayard's door in order to replace the Mercian ceremonial goblets (The Poisoned Chalice). *'Abannan átí', used by Cerdan to close the gates of the Citadel (The Beginning of the End). *'Tóspringe', used by Merlin to blow off the door of the cell he was locked in (The Curse of Cornelius Sigan). *'Ic I tóspringe', used by Merlin to open the door of Florridal's house (The Nightmare Begins). *'Tospringe', used by Merlin to blow off the gate at the end of a tunnel that led outside Camelot's walls (The Nightmare Begins). *'Tospringe', used by Merlin to open the Troll's cabinet (Beauty and the Beast: Part Two). *'Fýrbendum fæst', used by Merlin to close the same cabinet, so that Jonas wouldn't notice that his potion had been replaced. Later on he used this spell again to lock the door of the council room so that Catrina true form would have been exposed (Beauty and the Beast: Part Two). *'Tospringe', used by Merlin to open Aredian's cupboard (The Witchfinder). *'Tospringe', used by Merlin to open Freya's cage (The Lady of the Lake). *'Unspene þás mægþ', used by Merlin to free Freya from her handcuffs (The Lady of the Lake). *'Behæpse fæst', used by Merlin to lock Vivian into Arthur's wardrobe (Sweet Dreams). *'Tospringe', used by Alvarr to open the door of Morgana's chambers and the door of his cell (The Witch's Quickening). *'Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse', used by Merlin to free the Dragon. He used one a sword stolen from the Knights of Medhir, forged by the Old Religion, to harness its power to his own and to cut the chains with which Uther Pendragon held Kilgharrah prisoner (The Fires of Idirsholas). *'Weorc untoworpenlic', used by Morgause to magically lock the chains with which her Blood Guards had bound Merlin (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). *'Abricaþ benda', used by Merlin to open the chains. He failed because Morgause's spell was too powerful and the chains were resistant to magic, reflecting it and tightening when it was used on them (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). *'Isen fæstnunga onlucan me', used by Merlin to open the chains. He failed because Morgause's spell was too powerful and the chains were resistant to magic, reflecting it and tightening when it was used on them (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). *'Min strengest miht hate þe tospringan', used by Merlin to open the chains. He failed because Morgause's spell was too powerful and the chains were resistant to magic, reflecting it and tightening when it was used on them (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). *'Onluc scrin', used by Merlin to open the box in which the Goblin was imprisoned (Goblin's Gold). *'Bord, wiþ stende hine', used by Merlin to trap the Goblin in Gaius' chambers, closing the door (Goblin's Gold). *Non-verbally, used by Merlin to slam a door in Morgana's face. The closing door knocked over a flaming torch, which fell towards Morgana. *'Ne un clyse', used by Merlin to enchant and close the grate's lock in the vaults and to trap Grunhilda in them (The Changeling). *'Atot-oilg, a chomlae', used by Grunhilda to try to open the grate's lock. Her spell failed because Merlin's magic was too powerful (The Changeling). *'Ar-focraim uait, asndot-roilce', used by Grunhilda to angrily try to open the lock again, but the spell didn't work (The Changeling). *'Lasa n-uile fil ocum ocus lasa nuile fil indium, ar-focraim atot-oilg! Lasa n-uile fil ocum ocus lasa nuile fil indium, atot-oilcfe, gìallfae dom', used by Grunhilda to blow off the gate. She focused all her energy on the grate since she couldn't break Merlin's spell on the lock (The Changeling). *Non-verbally, by Morgana to open the entrance of a tunnel that led into the Citadel (The Darkest Hour) Images merlin102_1032.jpg|Merlin opens Valiant's door. merlin104_0225.jpg|Nimueh opens Bayard's door. merlin203_1023.jpg|Merlin blows off a gate. merlin206_1234.jpg|Merlin locks the council room's door. merlin207_1403.jpg|Merlin opens Aredian's cupboard. merlin209_0137.jpg|Merlin opens Freya's cell. merlin209_0145.jpg|Freya is freed. merlin210_1028.jpg|Merlin locks Vivian in a wardrobe. merlin212_2033.jpg|Merlin sets the Dragon free. merlin301_2599.jpg|Morgause's spell on the chains. merlin303_0215.jpg|The Goblin is freed. merlin306_2207.jpg|Merlin's spell on the lock. merlin306_2254.jpg|Grunhilda tries to open the grate's lock. merlin306_2287.jpg|Grunhilda blows off the grate. Category:Magic Category:Spells